gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan–Serena relationship
Serena-Dan Relationship, also known as Derena '''or San or for Gossip Girl '''D and S, is the friendship and romantic relationship between Serena van der Woodsen and Dan Humphrey. 'Overview' Dan and Serena have an off-and-on-again relationship. Serena was Dan's highschool crush and first true love. Dan was Serena's first love. They discovered that they are half-siblings after Bart Bass's death with the revealing of Rufus & Lily's love child Scott, Serena, Eric, Dan and Jenny's half-brother, during the half of Season 2. Also, they are also step-siblings since the marriage of Rufus and Lily in Season 3. With the van der Bass Humphrey, Dan and Serena are half-step siblings. 'Novel Series' In the novel series Dan and Serena date for the first couple of books but break up pretty quickly. thumb|300px|right 'TV Series' Dan and Serena have a on-and-off relationship through out the seasons. 'Season 1' Dan, it is revealed has had a crush on Serena since he was fifteen. He goes round to the hotel where she was staying in 'Pilot' 'he ends up on a date with her but they spend the date saving Jenny from Chuck Bass. However they end up on a second date even though Serena thinks Dan doesn't want to be with her. They go to brunch but Dan breaks up with her when he realises he's nothing like her and her world. They do get back together again and spend the rest of season 1 with a whole load of problems. Dan is very worried about sleeping with Serena and watches porn, looks at sensual massage pages and has nightmares about going wrong. Their first attempt is disastrous with Vanessa crashing it, then Serena says that she wants to wait. In the end they sleep together as part of Dan's Christmas present from Serena. Also CeCe Serena's Grandmother wants Serena to dance at the ball, Dan and Serena end up going together but it's hard for Dan who dislikes CeCe immensely. As well as this, they have a damaging gossip girl blast when Serena buys a pregnancy test for Blair. Unfortunately ''Sarah' breaks the couple up by tricking Dan into kissing her and making Serena realise she should have been honest to Dan from the start of the relationship. The two of them talk at the wedding and that's when they decide they are thumb|300px|rightsplitting up for good. Season 2 thumb|300px|leftDan and Serena are together for the first few episodes of Season 2, however they break up "For good" in an elevator when they're trapped and realise that they keep having the same arguments. They get back together before realising how deep their parents have fallen in love, however it seems the relationships was doomed from the start. They get together again before finding out they share a half brother, then there were accusations against Dan having an inappropriate relationship with Rachel Carr, a teacher at his school and Serena's teacher. Serena believes the rumours but it isn't just them that cause friction between the two and they decide to break up again officially. Season 3 In Season 3, Dan and Serena don't have a proper relationship. This is because their parents are married,but they do, however, share a kiss causing Serena to break up with Nate and Dan to decide to run after Serena because he loves her and never stopped. But Serena is going to Paris with Blair. Unfortunately he doesn't because Georgina comes pregnant with "His" son. Dan and Serena are half-step brother and sister for Season 3 and behave like siblings, offering advice and friendship. Season 4 ''' Serena returns from Paris and confronted with her old life she realises she has to choose. Whilst in Paris it is revealed she had made her choice between Dan and Nate. While in rehab she admits to Dan she had picked him. When Dan later confronts Serena about it they both realise they have just one more chance to be together. They have already been together three times and they need to be sure the 4th time is right before getting together again. When Ben is released from prison, Dan helps him and Serena get together after realising he was wrong about his prejudices against him. In The Kids Stay in the Picture, Blair tells Dan that he will finds his princess one day but she looks at Serena(so Blair is saying that Dan has found his princess the one he is ment to be with and that Serena). Dan looks at Serena and smiles. Memorable Quotes Serena: I would say I'm sorry about today, but in my head that just sounds inadequate. Dan: Ah, you don't need to apologize. It's not your fault that I seem to drop everything just to make myself available to you. Serena: I don't mean to take you for granted. It's just, if we're being completely honest... Dan: We are. Serena: I think that maybe sometimes I test you. You know, I keep thinking that if things get too hard you'll give up on me. But you never do. Dan: And I never will. If you really need me, ever, I am there. Dan:"Aren't I about the last person you want helping you?" Blair: "You love Serena, don't you? So. We have something in common. So what do you say we find the bitch and get us some frontier justice." 'Dan and Blair '(about Serena) "When I told my mom not to go away with Rufus, I told her it was because you and I were forever. I know I was right." : - '''Serena to Dan "Dan is my boyfriend. And I know we’re too young to talk about forever, but right now, that’s what it feels like." "I know it does, sweetie, but–" "But what? Tell me that Rufus is that important to you. Tell me that whatever the two of you have is the most important thing in your life, because that’s what Dan is to me, mom. The most important. I would rather be Chuck’s step-sister than Dan’s. Please don’t do this to me." : - Serena and Lily "Hey! What are you doing here?" "I need to know why you love me." "Because I do." "I really want to trust you when you say those words, Dan, so maybe if I knew why, I’d stop being so scared of hearing them and afraid to say them." "Okay. Well, if you want to talk about why…" "It has to do with my mom and her many marriages." "There. that’s why. Because I actually like it when you interrupt me, which is often, by the way. I love you because you make no apologies about being exactly who you are… Beautiful, smart, sexy as hell." "Now you’re embarrassing me." "That’s another reason. You’re completely unaware of your affect on me. You’re also completely unaware that you laugh like a 4 year old." (Serena laughs) "Just like that. And I love you because you can be with someone like me and still be best friends with someone like Blair. " "Yeah, well, I tried to be." "I know you do, and that’s not easy, but you never give up on her. That's how amazing you are." "Well, you’re amazing, too, for being able to say all of those things, you just are." (they kiss) "And I love you… But I have to go." "What? What–what is it this time?" "One of the many reasons you love me!" (gives Dan a flying kiss) : - Serena and Dan : : Gallery If-you-really-need-me-ever-I-am-there-dan-and-serena-19329606-500-245.jpg Daniel-Serena-dan-and-serena-21166922-500-207.gif 004960605da.jpg 00488970bdc.jpg 004886206f9.jpg 00489040f17.jpg 00490920015.jpg 005322605b6.jpg 2008-0715 gg3.jpg 404-blake-lively-jean-blazer.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094232-500-282.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094240-500-329.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094279-400-450.jpg Blakelively net-gossipgirl-stills170.jpg DS-4x11-The-Townie-dan-and-serena-17532764-624-352.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-11384555-1280-800.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-13794043-637-356.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881940-500-333.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881949-500-500.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881953-500-459.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881956-500-500.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881958-500-431.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881965-500-500.jpg D and S Date.jpg D and S first Kiss.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-472242 370 287.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-521219 500 422.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-521220 500 500.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-521221 500 333.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-529059 500 300.jpg Dan-and-Serena.jpg Dan-serena-dan-and-serena-17357973-1920-1080.jpg Dan-serena-dan-and-serena-18658089-500-400.jpg Dan-serena-g.jpg Dan-serena-gossip-girl.jpg Dan Humphrey Serena van der Woodsen Gossip Girl closet on Bluefly.jpg Danserena.jpg Derena-4x04-dan-and-serena-16146312-500-292.jpg Derena-dan-and-serena-15722618-1000-1500.jpg Ds-dan-and-serena-19670007-1052-702.jpg GG 2236.jpg Gossip-girl-penn-blake-photo.jpg Our-money-s-on-Brooklyn-for-the-win-dan-and-serena-20861576-500-388.png Serena-Dan-forever-dan-and-serena-1420497-1280-720.jpg Serena-Dan-dan-and-serena-19488647-500-312.png The-Kids-Are-Not-Alright-4x12-dan-and-serena-20438087-1280-720.jpg Hqdefault.jpg ﻿ Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Books